Cornerstone at the End of the World
by Liquid Ice
Summary: The most powerful keystone does not lie in a silly crystal...it lies within an over dramatic, emotional teenage adult who's an expecting mother to be. [Multicrossover]


**Cornerstone Over at the End of the World**

By: Liquid Ice

Summary: It's the end of the world, on noes.

Author's Notes: A de-lurking of thee in order to make sure I still win at internet life! Or not. Short, and depending on the mood, this is another chaptered story. Yeah, reviews would be nice.

* * *

When it was all said and done, the ginzuishou could not possibly be the keystone of the universe. The key to the secrets, the power, the knowledge of the universe…because who in what world would leave such a keystone in the hands of a fourteen year old, clumsy, fool of a girl?

Tsukino Usagi maybe an idiot more often than not but this was something she could not ignore. Never in her entire life was she given such a responsibility to burden and one thing for sure, it was terrifying to hold such power that she began to have doubts about how important it truly was.

Flattered that her previous mother, Queen Serenity would grant her such responsibility (kami knows responsibility doesn't mix with Usagi. Ever.), she was always doubtful about the ginzuishou.

So one fine morning day, eighteen year old Usagi had just witnessed an accident and in her instinctive nature to rescue those in need, she quickly ran over to the injured person (male at that) and wishing she had Hotaru-chan's healing powers, she hesitantly summoned the ginzuishou before her and healed the injured man. She flinched at the sight; there was a pool of blood spreading around the man, one of his legs in an odd angle. Usagi knew that internal bleeding was prominent (at the moment, she was glad she sometimes listened to Ami's ramblings about the things she had to go through in the hospital).

It was, so to speak, extremely easy to control the crystal now. Before, there was a pressure she could barely withstand, the power flowing through within her in violent waves she always wondered if her senshi would notice her shaking like a leaf after using it. Nowadays, despite the slight pressure, it was complete and utter control.

She called the power with taut shoulders, ignoring the fact that there probably were onlookers seeing everything that she's done.

Eh, she can always ask Setsuna-chan to erase their memories once she's finished.

Once she was satisfied that the man's injuries were considerably lighter, she exhaled and let her shoulders lax.

And that was when the ginzuishou cracked.

Usagi blinked.

The man blearily opened his eyes. He sat up, looked around and stared at the crystal then at his savior.

"Ah…you healed me?" He asked.

Usagi looked up and stared at the man for a moment, perpetually confused at just what happened and nodded jerkily.

"I see," the man, who she now noticed had a weird shade of hair colour – gray – despite looking like in his late 20s nodded thoughtfully, looking at the crystal.

"Thanks for healing me," the man said gratefully, "and nice rock. Pity it broke though. Probably wasn't worth much then neh?" There was a cheerful expression on his face.

Usagi felt a slight twitch on her left eye.

_Shit._

Confused, hysterical and emotionally overwhelmed at the thought that _the_ _ginzuishou broke, oh god, oh god,_ Usagi began to bawl.

Tsukino Usagi is eighteen years old, too old to be bawling like a baby, feeling a peculiar migraine coming up, feeling too old for this type of crap to start happening and the ginzuishou, which was passed down to her by the previous queen of the moon, cracked.

Evidently, this was the proper way to respond. Until someone gives her food to wallow on.

Evidently, were she paying more attention to the alarmed man and her surroundings, she would've noticed that he started shimmering, her world started shimmering and disappearing and all sorts of bad things.

"Now, now, don't cry _Serenity-hime_, why don't you have some chocolate fondue?"

Watery eyes.

Food? Yes, please.

A beautiful exotic young woman, with a beaming smile and cat like eyes reflecting an expression that seemed to promise all sorts of things held out a delicious looking chocolate fondue.

Boy, did she inhale it.

Beside her was a young man, round glasses perched on his nose, wearing a uniformed that looked familiar, wore a confused and stunned expression.

Usagi _knew_ her.

"Why don't we go to my shop?" The young woman suggested brightly, "A princess should never be sad should we disturb the nature of things."

TBA

* * *

Author's Notes: Guess who that injured man was. Guess who the two characters are from. Hint: injured man and the last two mystery characters are not from the same fandom. Grammar people, please correct any mistakes. Bound to make a few. 


End file.
